Revelations
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Sequel to First Sign. My attempt at BruceXWally. Wally's reaction to his crush being... you know. The big scary guy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay-

Bekah26 had a really great idea- that I make a sequel to First Sign set after the events of Starcrossed. I liked the other one as just a oneshot, so I took the advice, and here is Revelations!

I don't own Justice League. This is just my lame attempt at BrucexWally. If you like it, please review. My ego could use some help.

_**Revelations**_

One thing Wally was sure about was that Batman- _Bruce Wayne!_- would never, _ever_ know. All feelings about the billionaire had been lost in that intense moment, and one thing Flash knew for a fact was that he did NOT like Batman. And, since Bruce Wayne was basically a facade, he couldn't really like him. That made sense. That was logical. Right?

Then why did he stomach flip upside down at the mere thought of a world where Bruce Wayne didn't exist?

When J'onn had suggested that they change from their costumes, Wally was terrified. He trusted the others- but not that much.

"Hold on a second here- what about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but I'm not sure I'm ready to-" Batman hadn't even let him finish. He poked him, hard, in the stomach, and said,

"Wally West-" Flash had bit his lip hearing the dark knight say that name. That was his name. That was_ his _name, for only him and a few other _very_ trusted people to know. Next up was Supes: "-Clark Kent-" Though the name seemed familiar, Flash couldn't place it. Besides, he was still shocked that Batman had said his name. _His_ name. Then the Batman did something completely unexpected. He began to pull back his cowl as he said a name. The familiar face and the name clicked instantly. But it didn't make sense. Batman was Batman. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire playboy with a heart of a gold. Batman- heart of gold. The two things- they didn't match. Wally was confused, and some emotions he didn't want to think about were tumbling around inside of him. So he did what he did best when he was nervous, or just torn. He joked.

"Show off." He pulled back his own mask to reveal his face. He tried to make it seem as mature as possible, without dropping the grin. Maybe it was to impress Bruce Wayne- but he didn't like him anymore. How could he? It was- it was _Batman_. Diana ruffled his hair, commenting teasingly,

"Red hair- it suits you."

"You think?" He asked, with a small smirk. Wally figured there must have been a 'thing' between Bats (_Bruce __**Frikkin**__ Wayne!_), because the Human Bat threw a shirt at him, and growled in the classic monotone,

"Change. Now."

* * *

"How can we hide when the whole world is trying to find us?"

"They are looking for the Justice League," J'onn murmured, feeling the fabric of a coat that hung beside him. He began to meld into an unfamiliar person. "Without our costumes, we are ordinary citizens." Batman was about to agree, reluctantly, with a curt nod, when he heard Flash's exclamation.

"Hold on a second here- what about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but I'm not sure I'm ready to-" Batman rolled his eyes under his mask, and walked up, stabbing Flash in the chest with his forefinger. Trust Flash to think of these kind of details when their lives are at stake. He _had_ done a good job at masking his identity -this is Batman... no pun is EVER intended...- and maybe he just didn't want to let loose his civilian name. Too bad for him, Batman _did _know. Having liked Flash for a small amount of time, he understood that it didn't matter what he thought of Flash, because his identity could be completely different. Or maybe the stalker within Bruce had popped up. Either way, Batman had begun his quest to discover the speedster's identity.

"Wally West," He said sternly, as he watched the face pale slightly. He tossed a fist over his shoulder at Superman, though he didn't take his eyes off of the shocked Flash. He _did_ look cute when he was confused as hell. "Clark Kent." The name either hadn't registered in Flash's mind, or his mind was still reeling over the fact that he had known who he was. Probably the latter. This would shake him out of his reverie, though. He pulled back the mask. "Bruce Wayne." The lips parted in a gape, and the eyes beneath the mask widened in shock. A look of embarrassment passed over the Flash, who was staring at Batman, mask pulled down. Finally, it seemed the words clicked as the kid smiled slightly.

"Show off." He pulled back his cowl, and red hair fell from under the clutches of the confining red cloth. The vibrant green eyes had more energy now, in the real, then they had in the photographs. Batman reminded himself that he shouldn't stare, and quickly walked away.

"Red hair- it suits you." Diana. Was she _**hitting **_on him!? Batman scowled.

"You think?" Asked the red-head. Bruce felt like screaming, and punching everything in sight. Was he flirting _**BACK**_?! Memories flooded into his mind. Black hair. Deep blue eyes. Hiding it from the team. _Damn it! _It was Diana. How could he have been _**so damn stupid**_!?

"Change. Now." He growled darkly, throwing a pea-green jacket at Flash, who blushed, the smile he had been wearing fading into a small smirk as he rubbed the jacket off of his head.

* * *

Wally warily entered the room, tossing the jacket he still had (It was a good jacket, what did Bats expect? He wasn't about to throw it out! Besides, he needed something new to add to his wardrobe) to the couch, which he promptly collapsed onto.

"God, what a long day," He sighed to himself. "First Hawk Girl leaves, and then Bats!" He groaned and threw his head back. "I need caffeine!" The scene stirred his memories, but he was too tired to care. He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. While he waited for the TV to turn on (It takes, like, two seconds, which can be a long time for the Fastest Man Alive), Wally ran to the fridge, grabbed a coke, and returned to his seat.

_"Maybe this grant he is giving to the Arkham Institute for rebuilding after the Thanagarian attack on Gotham will help keep those cared for there better... secured?"_

Wally realized he was watching a talk show, though he didn't know what they were talking about. The woman to the right of the man who had just spoken nodded.

_"We can only hope, Paul. There are too many convicts sent there for there to be a mediocre security system, as there has been for a while. The Joker makes it a monthly game to escape!"_

Although he didn't usually enjoy watching shows like this, he made it his mission as a concerned citizen, and superhero, to watch something besides cartoons at least once a week for at least ten minutes. It never really worked, but he still tried. He'd lasted about fifteen seconds. New record. That was good. He began to take a sip of his soda as he relaxed.

_"Bruce Wayne certainly didn't waste anytime helping them- even though his mansion was attacked by Thanagarian ships! There is apparently even a hole in the wall!" _

Wally spewed out the coke at that. He didn't know whether it was because A. It was Bruce Wayne they were talking about, or B. The Thanagarians hadn't been the ones to do that second little incident...

* * *

Bruce glared at the paperwork. He had great insurance on his house, considering what he expected, but apparently, this wasn't considered Vandalism, or Arsenal. What the hell was it then?!

"Aliens... aren't covered?" The woman had told him timidly. _**Damn it**__, Flash!_ Okay, he wasn't really mad at Wally. Well, he was, but not as mad as he was justified to be. The kid had pressed a button. And Bruce knew he watched cartoons by his sense of humor, so how the HELL did he not know what pressing buttons does? They drop avalins on your head. Or pianos. Or safes. Or, they shoot a hole through your teamate's wall. It is as simple as that.

"Master Bruce?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"What is it Alfred? I'm busy," Bruce replied in a low growl. The door creaked open.

"There is someone who wishes to see you, sir." The one thing Bruce did NOT want was company.

"Tell them I'm asleep."

"Everyone knows _**The Batman**_ doesn't sleep!" Chirped a familiar voice. Bruce spun to see Wally West, not Flash, resting in the doorway. Alfred stood beside him, hiding a smirk.

"...Flash?"

"Hey, Bats! Or should I say, Bruce Wayne?" The grin seemed glued to his face, and Bruce kicked himself inwardly. How the hell was he supposed to ignore him when he looked so damn cute without his mask?! He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was watching TV, and I saw a very famous Gothamite, so I decided to stop by."

"Do I need to get J'onn to take away the memories of who I am?" Batman asked dryly, not sure whether he was joking. Flash seemed subdued, almost wistful. "...Flash?"

"Yea?" The speedster questioned, the wavering smile returning in full force. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Thinking of what would happen if I got J'onn to do you first- I'd totally have the upper hand. Flash'd stop by, and you'd have to be not-glaring! Can you imagine?" Bruce hid a smirk at the blunt joke, and Alfred even allowed a smile to grace his features.

"Okay... so... what were your reasons for gracing my company?" Bruce asked sarcastically. Wally blushed.

"Well- see, the show I was watching reminded me of...certain...happenings."

"Being?" Bruce asked. Although he was weary of the dodging answers, he enjoyed the simple comfort that radiated from the speedster. He knew that the only reason J'onn had not simply phased back into the space station and stopped him from sacrificing himself was because he had skimmed his mind; and found his reasons. The simple fact that the Earth would have died wasn't the thing that had troubled Bruce most. It was that Flash would. And, yes, he knew it was stupid, and selfish, but he had felt helpless. The thought of a lifeless Wally was unthinkable. _I seem to have contradicted myself, _Bruce thought to himself with a wry smile.

"Well- I wanted to know how much it cost." Wally finally managed. Bruce glanced up from his thoughts, perturbed.

"What?"

"The..um...wall." Bruce felt livid, and, just as quickly, felt the anger melt away.

"Wally, you don't have to-" He realized his voice had gone soft, and he quickly amended the problem. "Flash." He corrected. "It doesn't matter."

"Yea, it does Bats. Just tell me how much and I'll pay it. Swearsies. I'm trusting you not to lie, here. Of course, if you want something special for yourself, you'll probably make me pay a buck or two extra and get some gum. That's okay, man."

"Flash- there is no way you're paying for it." There really wasn't. Even if Bruce had felt so inclined as to take Flash up on his offer, he had seen how much the hero had to his name. It wasn't a lot.

"Bruce-" His voice cracked, as though he felt awkward saying Batman's name. Sure, it must have been a shock, but Flash seemed pretty out of it. Bruce tried to keep the unreadable expression on his face. "Just- just tell me, kay? Cause you may scare the crap outta me, but I'm not going to back down just because of that glare you're wearing, terrifying as it may be." Bruce hid another thin smile.

"Fine. You're pretty damn stubborn. It cost about five hundred dollars." Alfred gave him an amused and soft look, that Bruce ignored, and Flash didn't notice. However, he did look uneasy. Batman wasn't surprised. It wasn't even a quarter of a quarter of how much needed to be paid, but to Flash, it was a lot of money. It was why Bruce had chosen it. It seemed like enough to a person that didn't... didn't have much.

"Okay, Bats." Flash agreed. He dug his hand into his pocket, and fished out five hundred dollar bills.

"Do you always carry that much money around with you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I picked up a thousand from my account on the way over," Flash explained. "To pay." A thousand wasn't even a quarter of a quarter of what needed to be paid, but neither Alfred nor Bruce said so.

"Thank you, Flash." The gratitude had come out unintentionally. Flash didn't notice.

"No prob. See ya. Bye, Jeeves." He sped out of the room.

* * *

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! __**Damn it! **_The thought pounded in Flash's head as he called a taxi, too tired and too hungry to run all the way home. He still had enough to pay to get home, and get a couple of pizzas. He had gone to Bruce Wayne's house to pay for the damage. And what was he thinking about the ENTIRE time he was there?! It wasn't about the gaping hole in the wall, that's for sure. He sighed, disgruntled, and collapsed in the car.

The taxi wound it's way through Central City (Where he had run to before feeling tired, and changing from his costume he had gotten into after leaving _His_ house) and he began to fall asleep. He awoke as the car jolted when it stopped, and he threw cash into the driver's fingers.

"So tired.." He mumbled, making his way to the bed. He crawled beneath the covers.

_"Wally...?" Said hero stepped into the light, smiling slightly at the man's shocked look._

_"Hey, Bruce."_

_"Wha- What are you doing here?"_

_"Like you don't know," Wally teased with a small grin. He walked closer to the billionaire, who shied from him. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's you." Bruce finally said, his cold eyes meeting Wally's. "You're Flash." _

_"So?"_

_"I'm Batman. It will never work. Never. I DON'T like you. Get it through your thick skull, that I-!"_

Wally awoke at his alarm clocks bidding with a small jolt and a small sigh.

"I thought dreams were supposed to tell you stuff you didn't know..."

--

Like I said, I put this as a sequal, and not as a new chapter, just because I didn't know if some people would like this. If they don't, they could pretend this doesn't exist. Yay! Anways... R&R! ANYWAY! That was the first chapter, obviously, and I was originally going to have it as a oneshot, but then I was like, eh, why not? So, I don't know how long it will be, but if I have anything to say about it, Flash and Bats WILL have a happy ending. ; ) Even if, you know, they don't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, my faithful readers, who cared enough to look at the second chapter of this thing that I wrote! I am writing this before I've gotten any reviews, so I don't know if you like it or not, so I am crossing my fingers and hoping.

_**Revelations Pt. 2**_

"Clark." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "Another? Do you know how much I had to pay for the first one?" There was a pause as the Man of Steel replied on the other end. "Yes, I know the first one wouldn't be demolished if I hadn't 'rammed it into the Earth', but then again, if you had let me die, then the money would have been left for the league." Another pause. "Yes, I'm leaving it to the League." Another pause. "Well, I think even the police _here_ could tell it was you who had killed me, and they wouldn't give you the money." Alfred smirked from where he stood, waiting for Master Bruce to get off the phone so he could ask him what he wanted for dinner. Normally, a butler would leave if his boss was on the phone. Of course, nothing was normal about Bruce Wayne, or his lifestyle. So, Alfred decided to ignore that one bit of posh. "Yea," Bruce relented. "Probably enough for bail." There was a pause again, and Alfred could hear laughing on the other end. "Listen, Clark. We already did it once. I doubt the people wou-" Another pause. A long one. "Fine. I'll call you back tomorrow. But if you don't mind, Alfred has been waiting for ten minutes, and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer." The edge to his voice was obvious, and real, this time, and Superman must have noticed, for Bruce wearily put the phone in it's cradle and turned to his aged butler.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Alfred." Bruce replied. "What's up?"

"I simply wished to know what you wanted for dinner, sir," Alfred told him.

"Oh- um...nothing tonight, Alfred. I'm not hungry."

"I doubt that highly, sir. It's been a long few weeks. And judging by the conversation you just shared with Master Clark-"

"Alfred." His voice was cold. "I'm not hungry."

--

Bruce had had his share of bad days. Hell, he'd had extra helpings. But this made all of those, except the one exception, into appetizers. First, Clark had called, asking for a new watchtower. Whiny little Kryptonian... Then he'd been forced to eat pasta. And now? Now he couldn't sleep. Why? Because everytime he fell asleep...

_"Wally- Flash!" Bruce called out, the figure coming close with a signature grin pasted on his face._

_"Bruce." His voice was cheerful. Happier then usual. "You won't believe it!" He practically sang._

_"What is it?"_

_"She likes me back." _

_"Diana likes me back."_

_"I love her."_

_"And she loves me back."_

Bruce sat up, his forehead grazed with sweat.

"Damn it, Wally. Why do you have to be so simple, but everything about you has to be so damn complicated." He thrust his head back onto his pillow, forcing himself to sleep again.

--

"Um... How come?"

"Because the six of us aren't enough." Superman replied curtly.

"So...seven was enough, but six isn't enough, so we're getting, like, a thousand?" Flash asked, confused. He liked the closeness of the original seven. John, Hawkgirl... _even_ Bats. Well, _**especially **_Bats...

"Yes." John, the Green Lantern, told him sharply. He redirected his gaze at the window of the Wayne manor, where they had been congregating ever since the destruction of the tower. Bruce had actually suggested it, which made Flash even more confused then he was now. But not by much.

"But _**WHY**_?" There was no smart-aleck remark from Hawkgirl, _**Shayera Hol**_, or John, and the room felt empty and hollow without it. Maybe more company would be a good thing. Flash let his eyes fall onto the floor. He decided it didn't matter why, anyways. It just mattered how.

"I'll pay for the tower." Bruce announced wearily, sitting at the edge of the table where they all sat, out of their costumes. Flash felt naked without it, and almost insisted on wearing it. He knew Bats, er, Bruce Wayne, wouldn't let him though, and would glare at him for even asking, so he kept quiet, and tried to keep his face as unseen as possible. The teasing from Diana hadn't ceased, but he missed the teasing of Hawkgirl. He hadn't liked her, John would have _**Killed**_ him, but the team seemed dead without her.

"Are you sure?" Flash asked, realizing that, mask or no mask, he couldn't stop talking. "I mean- that's gotta be a lot of money. Like- what? Twenty thousand bucks?" Bruce smiled at him, and Wally nearly melted in his seat. He saw J'onn smile. He was much easier to read when he wasn't in Judo-chop Alien Mode. Flash blushed.

"A little more then that." Bruce told him. Wally blushed again and hid his face.

_Don't think about Bruce. Don't think about Bruce. Don't think about Bruce._

I can still hear your thoughts out of 'Judo-chop Alien Mode'.

"Gah!" Flash shrieked, jumping. "Outta my head, dude!" Four heads turned to J'onn accusingly, who smiled innocently, as Wally quieted and sat again.

"What did he do?" John asked, sounding as close to amused as he had since..well... _**IT**_ happened.

"He delved into my personal files!" Flash whined. He quickly realized that 'delved' wasn't a Flash word. The others noticed, too.

"Delved?" Diana asked pointedly. Flash blushed.

"Who cares about my amazingly awesome range of vocab, that martian read my mind!" The joke, mixed with the immaturity, made everyone immediately put aside the fact that he had an amazingly awesome range of vocab. Except Bats, who was staring at him. Not even glaring... it was weird. What was weirder was that Flash wasn't weirded out.Yea... this was all pretty weird.

--

"Um... How come?" Batman himself had been wondering that. He turned the corner into the room where they all sat. The former members of the Justice League. Perhaps the future members of the larger Justice League. Flash seemed like the only one opposing it, and Bruce wasn't sure why.

"Because the six of us aren't enough." Superman replied coldly.

"So...seven was enough, but six isn't enough, so we're getting, like, a thousand?" Flash asked, confused. Bruce hid a smirk. He sure could say it bluntly, couldn't he? The Green Lantern darkly muttered,

"Yes." before he continued on to stare out the window. He had been all for this- more people. The more new people, the more chance he could find one to replace Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl. Of course, not even Batman would say that.

"But _**WHY**_?" Batman could tell from one look at the speedster that he was uncomfortable without his mask on. He was staring at the rug intently, glaring at it. His head was tilted so his face was cascaded over with shadows. You could still see him though, and he was-

"I'll pay for the tower." Bruce announced, quickly killing his previous thoughts. He slid into the seat at the far end of the table, as far from Wally as he could without it seeming too suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Flash asked in shock. "I mean- that's gotta be a lot of money. Like- what? Twenty thousand bucks?" Bruce smiled at him, and Wally blushed, looking embarrassed and awkward. Bruce wondered why this was his reaction, but he was cute when he squirmed.

"A little more then that," He replied. _Just a few more billion_, he thought to himself. He saw J'onn smile. Wally blushed again, before jumping up in shock.

"Ah! Outta my head, dude!" Bruce's head spun to J'onn's direction, wondering why Flash was so secretive about whatever J'onn had breached. He noticed Superman, Diana, and John do the same.

"What did he do?" John asked sharply, though there was amusement in his words at his friend's expense.

"He delved into my personal files!" Bruce fought hard to hide a smirk, and to stop his eyebrows from raising at Flash's word use. _Delved? _Diana echoed his thoughts.

"Delved?" The speedster's face quickly reddened.

"Who cares about my amazingly awesome range of vocab, that martian read my mind!" While the others smiled at him, Bruce couldn't stop just staring at him. He was pouting, blushing, and glaring all at the same time- and he managed to do it without losing any of his cute charm. Bruce noticed Wally look up at him, puzzled, and he averted his gaze, trying to keep the blood from rushing to his face.

Batman does _**NOT **_blush. He made his way to the bathroom and glared at his reflection.

Bruce Wayne does.

--

Okay- that's Chapter Two! I was wondering whether to put this up tonight, or whether I should put the story up at all (I have quite a few fan fictions tucked away that I just haven't liked enough to post) and then I was finally like, "What the heck?" cause I don't know when I'll have internet again (borrowing my brother's ethernet cable) See; I'm a risk taker. :) Like... Evel Knievel...with...you know...justice league fan fictions...


	3. Chapter 3

Revelations is back! YAY! Anyways, part of the Fan's Birthday Party thing. This is (obviously) chapter three. Exciting? I know. This story is gonna be pretty short, by the way. It was originally a one-shot, remember. If you don't remember... well... there you go. You can forget about this right after you write this on the review:

**Great story. Amazing. Quite possibly the most brilliant thing ever written in the history of mankind, surpassing all novels, stories, or books I have EVER heard of. Please... Please... PLEASE! Update soon. For me...?**

R&R

Disclaimer: Btw, I don't own Justice League, or _I'll Cry Instead_.

**_Revelations Pt. 3_**

_"Hi, Bruce."_

_"Wally?"_

_"Yea."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I... I like you."_

_"Heehehehehe...hahahahahahaha!!"_

_"...Bruce...?"_

_"Why would I like you?! You're dumb, you're young, you're hard-headed, you make a mockery of everything I stand for, everything I believe in! I hate you! Like you??"_

"Bruce!" Wally fell out of his bed and onto the rug. "Bruce..." He mumbled. "I hate billionaire playboys that dress up like bats." He decided, meandering to the bathroom. "Especially when they're hot."

--

"Master Bruce?"

"What is it, Alfred?" It had been a stressful few months. The league was getting all sorts of political backlash because of Hawkgirl's actions. Hundreds of protests were calling for the league to reveal their identities, while hundreds more demanded the complete demolition of the Justice League, ignoring the fact that they had, once again, saved the world. Gotham had been severely damaged thanks to the Thanagarian attack, and muggers and robbers took advantage of the confusion. And while Batman looked for them, he also had to look out for citizens with a grudge. Not to mention that he had not seen the league (other then the boy scout) in over two weeks. It was very tiring.

"A Mr. 'Wally' West is on the phone?"

"What?" Bruce asked, reaching for the phone. "When did he call? Has he been waiting? Has he called before? Did he mention what he was calling about? Does he sound okay? Do-"

"Master Bruce." Alfred said pointedly. The aged butler then prattled off the answers. "He called one minute ago, he has waited one minute while I took the phone to you, he has not called before, or else I would have told you, he simply said he wished to speak with you, and he sounds perfectly well. If you have any further questions, do address them to the caller, if you feel so inclined, of course." Bruce blushed and nodded sheepishly as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Bruce-er- Wayne?"

"Yes."

"It's Wally."

"Alfred told me, Wally."

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen-..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. See, there's this place."

"Uh-huh."

"Since everyone knows everyone's identity and whatnot, what if you, and me... and them...with dinner...food..."

"Are you asking me if I would like to go to dinner with you?"

"Yea. The others will be there, too, of course."

"Of course." He answered. He thought for a moment. There was no chance he could actually answer as he wanted to... "No."

"Why?" He whined. Bruce smiled slightly, picturing him mocking utter sadness.

"We know the identities. No one else does. And I knew your identity prior to the attack, right?"

"So?"

"I never asked you out before, did I?" Everything in the sentence had come out wrong, and there was no going back.

"No. You didn't. Sorry." He had hung up before Bruce's mouth could even open and explain what he meant.

--

"I've got every reason on Earth to be mad, cause I just lost the only girl I had, If I could get my way, I'd get myself dolled up today, but I can't, so I'll cry instead..." Flash mumbled, the song stuck in his head. He didn't need to think to figure out why the song came to mind so often nowadays, but it helped to have a catchy tune to make everything seem less... depressing. _Why the hell would Bats like me anyway? He is BATMAN. Scourge of the night- the Gotham Vigilante- The billionaire playboy who could have any girl he wanted to because he was so damn cute, and charming and- whoops. _

"Wally." Wally turned from the monitor to see Wonder Woman, who held an Iced Mocha in one hand. She held it to him awkwardly.

"Hey, Di," He said with a grin. "Iced Mocha, I see. What do you want?" She blushed and he laughed. "Calm down, princess." She sat in the chair next to him, then watched him pointedly as he sucked from the straw.

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied. Flash eyed her with a raised eyebrow, but grinned at the taste in his mouth.

"I love Iced Mochas." He informed her.

"I know." She replied. "Believe me." She paused. "So..." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What's up, Wondy?"

"Nothing!" She sounded flustered, and he snorted.

"If nothings up, then call me John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Schmidt and take me to Disney Land." She eyed him quizzically.

"Nothing is up." She told him.

"Cool- when we going to Disney?" He replied. She sighed, and he giggled. "Calm down, Di. What's the happening?" She gave him another strange look, then finally broke her resolution.

"It's Batman."

"Okay. What about him?" Flash asked, ignoring the way his heart was beating faster- the way it always did when somebody mentioned the black-clad hero.

"Somethings wrong. And I don't know what, and I tried to talk to him, and he was pushy, and he mentioned you, and then he said-"

"Di, Di, Di... slow down. And that's coming from me- gotta mean something." She nodded uncertainly. "What happened? What's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. But it involves you."

"...Me...?" Flash thought back to the conversation. What if Batman had figured it out? He WAS the world's greatest detective, after all. "Damn."

"What?"

"I think I know what's wrong." Flash told her, shrugging sadly. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Wally." He turned to leave, but stopped as he heard her calling him. "And I'm afraid this costs you the trip to Disney..." He grinned blandly at her.

"And I was SO looking forward to being called Mr. Schmidt." With this said, he walked as slowly as he could manage until he was in front of the javelin.

--

"Going somewhere?" J'onn inquired knowingly. Flash turned and smirked.

"Ah. The Martian Man. A pleasure as always, I'm sure." J'onn eyed him strangely, then nodded to the javelin.

"Going somewhere?" He repeated, his eyes laughing.

"Not any of your business, but considering your past invasions of my privacy... not much of a surprise." J'onn smirked slightly.

"Are you telling him?"

"Dude!" Flash whined. "I tell you once, I tell you twice- I keep telling you. And you keep ignoring me."

"True." J'onn replied bluntly.

"A person's brain is on the A. list of 'Don't Visit''s. Got that? _Especially_ me."

"I will keep that in mind."

"'kay."

"So... are you telling him?"

"Didn't you just read my mind?"

"Not all of it. Would you like me to continue?"

"Um.. that's okay."

"All right then." Flash entered the javelin, raising his eyebrows behind his mask as the green-skinned martian followed him.

"Um... J'onn?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." Since he wasn't in the mood to fight a shape-shifting, super-strong, super-smart, martian who could read his mind, Wally simply muttered sarcastically,

"Super."

--

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"You have.. guests."

"Oh." Bruce immediately understood what he meant. "All right. Send them in."

Wally West was looking nervously at a man at his side.

"Hello, Bruce." _J'onn... _Bruce realized, as the martian morphed back into his true form, and out of the body he had used so he would not arouse suspicion. He recalled the fiasco at the last meeting they had all had with everyone (except _Her_) present. His fears of having his innermost thoughts narrated in front of the one man who could **never **know them grew as the Martian smiled as he thought these thoughts.

_Super. _

--

End of Chapter 3. Yea, it sucks, but... I haven't written in a while, and, I'll admit, I forgot where it was going. Oh, well. Now I have a new ending! Yay! Like I said, it'll be a REALLY short story. I don't have a long attention span, so I don't do 23 chapter stories. If you DO like long amazing stories, look at Mists. If you haven't read any of her stories yet, you should. They're awesome!

Don't forget to R&R

And if you can't think of a review...

**Great story. Amazing. Quite possibly the most brilliant thing ever written in the history of mankind, surpassing all novels, stories, or books I have EVER heard of. Please... Please... PLEASE! Update soon. For me...?**

That review would SO build up my weak, meek ego... : )... Of course... original reviews are better!


	4. Chapter 4

hi!

Random song floating through my head...

_...That's when I swore that someday  
Someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, far away place  
Where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer  
And the towels are oh so fluffy  
Where the shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long  
And anyone on the street will glady shave your back for a nickel..._

If you know what song that is, review and say, and I'll... I don't know... give you fluffy towels and sauerkraut- because sauerkraut is good for you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fic except the plot. And I'm guessing other people have used that too, so I have NOTHING!!

_**Revelation Chap Four**_

"Hello, J'onn. Wally." Bruce said in a controlled voice, hoping he was wasn't staring.

"Hi, Ba- I mean, Bruce?" Bruce smiled slightly at Wally, but quickly hid it. The Fastest Man Alive didn't notice. He was looking awkward.

"What did you need?" he hoped it hadn't come out too harsh.

"Um- Diana said that there was somethingwrongandIthoughtIknewwhatitwassoIdecidedtopopondownandcheckitout." He said. Bruce hid the frown that threatened. Of course; Diana suggested it. Then, a thought popped into his brain. What if Wally had already figured out what was 'wrong'?

"Oh?" He asked innocently.

"Yea." Wally replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes darting to J'onn. Bruce wondered whether the martian had told him, then sent a glare at J'onn.

"What did you say to him!?" He snapped. Wally suddenly turned pale.

"He knows!?" He gasped, obviously shocked that Bruce knew that J'onn had told him.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Bruce replied, feeling embarrassed. It wasn't hard at all. Wally was looking nervous, while the martian looked smug. Obviously, the redhead had come here to try to kindly push away his affections.

--

"Hello, J'onn. Wally." Bruce said. Wally felt embarrassed under his gaze.

"Hi, Ba- I mean, Bruce?" Wally awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact with the martian.

"What did you need?" Bruce asked easily.

"Um- Diana said that there was somethingwrongandIthoughtIknewwhatitwassoIdecidedtopopondownandcheckitout." He said quickly, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. He liked being with Bruce, but with J'onn here, he couldn't be too wary. He hoped that the Dark Knight didn't know, but, then again, he figured with the martian present, he was not going to get out of this one without the billionaire finding out.

"Oh?"

"Yea." Wally replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes darting to J'onn. Bruce suddenly glared at J'onn.

"What did you say to him!?" He snapped. Wally suddenly turned pale, realizing Bruce had figured it out.

"He knows!?" He gasped, shocked that Bruce knew.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Wally nervously tugged on his shirt, his eyes on the ground. J'onn seemed smug. Bruce had already figured it out- probably the Martian's doing. "When did he tell you." Bruce muttered. Wally glanced up, surprised.

"Huh?"

"J'onn. When did he tell you."

"Tell me.." There was an awkward silence, and Bruce glanced up, looking confused. "You meant me...didn't you? What did I tell J'onn?" Bruce paused, then nodded.

"Of course. That's what I meant." Wally nodded uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't really tell him." He paused. "He delved." Bruce smirked.

"What did he find out?" There was a long, awkward pause.

"Perhaps you should tell Wally what you thought he found out." J'onn said. Curiosity lit in Wally's eyes as he turned to face Bruce.

"Huh?"

"I-" There was another long, awkward pause.

"Unless one of you tells the other your secret, I will tell both of you the others'." J'onn threatened with a calm face, that seemed to read 'passive indifference', despite the fact that he was blackmailing two superheros.

"What?!" They chorused together.

"That's not fair, you green jerk!" Wally shouted.

Green jerk? Perhaps I will tell Bruce your secret now.

"I mean- that's totally fair!" Wally immediately said, sweating nervously.

J'onn...please don't. I'll give you anything your martian heart desires...women...men?...oreos...

Tell him now, or I will tell him more then that one secret.

Meaning...?

Remember first grade...the doll incident?

It was an action figure!

How about high school...Romeo and Juliet?

Men used to play women all the time! 

Wally?

...Yeah...?

You know you have to tell him right now, at this point, right?

...yea...

Good.

In 3...2...1...

--

"That's not fair, you green jerk!" Wally shouted. Bruce coughed into his palm to hide a sincere chuckle. _Green jerk._

Oh, you think that is funny?

Actually, I do.

"I mean- that's totally fair!" Bruce ignored Wally as the martian continued to speak.

Maybe I'll tell Wally your secret right now.

That's- that-

Bruce? 

Either you tell him right now, or I'll make him think you're asking him out. There was a pause.

That's a bluff.

Prove it. Another pause.

I hate you. If it were possible, Bruce would have thought J'onn smirked in his mind, greatly enjoying the fact that Bruce Wayne was having the worst moment of his life. Well- second worst, but it was still pretty high up there. While 'smirking', J'onn ignored his last statement, and thought back,

Tell him in 3...2...1...

--

"Bruce..."

--

"Wally..."

--

"I..."

--

"I..."

--

"Kinda-sorta-..."

--

"Have to tell you..."

--

"Like you...well, not _like_...I..."

--

"That..."

--

"...I _like_ you."

--

Yea. Sorry for the long wait. There will probably be a longer wait for the next chapter. Sorry about that... :D

At least they told each other!

P.S... at the end of this fic, I invite you all to the mob Wally and Bruce are organizing to chase J'onn! Remember to bring pitchforks and torches!

This makes word count 1000!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Justice League, Flash, Batman, J'onn...I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: Erica- if you read this, call me! Muahahahaha- I'll know if you read this now!

--

_**LAST CHAPTER!!**_

Bruce didn't know what had happened, but he knew something was wrong with his ears. Or maybe it was a trick of J'onn's...whatever it was, he had heard Wally say that he liked him. _Liked _him. He stared for a moment at the blank, blushing face that stared back, and coughed into his palm to break the tension. How the tension had gotten there, he didn't know. He had said he liked Flash. And Flash had said something, that J'onn probably made sound like 'I like you', and now, they were standing in the front hallway of his mansion, shoulders tense. Well, he and Flash were, anyway. J'onn was standing beside them with an amused expression on his usually stoic face, looking proud of himself. Bruce coughed again, then managed,

"What?" The red-head's blush deepened. He glanced at the martian, then back to Bruce, and shrugged helplessly, looking embarrassed.

"I- well, J'onn said- he told me I had to, or he would tell you, and I didn'twanthimtotellyou,becausethatwouldbeevenmoreawkwardthenitisrightnow,eventhoughit'sprettyweirdrightnow, butIsaidIlikedyou,like'like'like,andIknowyou'llprobablybemad,orsomething,butJ'onnsaidhewouldtellyou,so,I'msorryItoldyou..." He mumbled quickly. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Wally glanced at J'onn, and it was obvious some sort of mind conversation was taking place. Finally, Flash turned back, looking distressed.

"I said I like you." He mumbled.

--

Had he said that he liked him, too? Wally glared accusingly at J'onn as he quickly understood what had happened. The martian had duped him! Tricked him! Confuzzled him! He felt Bruce's stare on him, and quickly dropped any signs of anger he had held on his face, and he turned, his face blank, feeling as a man does as he walks the green mile. There was a moment of tense silence, as J'onn watched, obviously enjoying how horrible he had made Wally's life. Sure, Wally liked Bruce, but he was content just to have the man around. He didn't want him to hate him, or to feel awkward around him. He didn't want to tell him! He heard a cough, and his dim eyes turned sharp as he realized he was still standing there, a few feet from Bruce, whose deep blue eyes were fixated on him. Another cough.

"What?" The voice of the billionaire was cracked and weary, and Wally blushed further. Was he really going to tell him...again?! He looked at J'onn, then at Bruce. He shrugged sadly, and then rambled off an excuse. He couldn't really hear what he himself was saying, but he didn't want to be aware of anything right now. Bruce was going to hate him forever, and he was going to try and kill J'onn J'onnz, who would probably kill him first... it was a sad, miserable life.

"What did you say?" Bruce hadn't heard him?! Wally looked unhappily at J'onn.

J'onn...I really don't like this.

I gathered, Wally, but don't you like him? He almost seemed sympathetic.

Sure, but I don't have to _be _with him. He doesn't even like me, anyways.

Are you sure?

Come on, that trick you did didn't fool me, Martian Man. I know that was you, and I know he hates me. And after this, he'll hate me even more. 

Well, you've gone too far, Wally. Just tell him.

Is that just logic clicking, or are you manipulating my mind?

A little of both.

I'll assume that's a joke. Wally finally tuned to Bruce, feeling nervous. He took a deep breath, then uttered,

"I said I like you."

--

J'onn watched the two faces, and felt the feelings in each.

**Confusion- Bruce.**

**Fears of rejection and hatred- Wally. **

"You...'like' me?" Bruce asked in a tone that was unlike his usual one.

**Hope- Bruce**

**Confusion- Wally**

"Yea..?"

**More hope- Bruce**

**A little hope- Wally**

"It wasn't a trick by J'onn, then?"

**Lots of hope, and some suspicion- Bruce**

**Loads of Confusion- Wally**

"Um..what?"

"A trick. To make it sound like you said it."

"Um...no...why would it be?" There was a pause.

**Embarrassment- Bruce**

**Hope- Wally**

"Wait," Wally murmured. "Was what I thought you said what you really said, and not a thought like I thought it was?"

**Confusion- Bruce**

**Confusion- Wally**

"What?"

"Did you say...?"

**Still confused about that last sentence- Bruce**

**Hope**- **Wally**

"You like me?" Bruce nodded slowly. J'onn felt a smug smile grace his lips as the two men looked at each other, each as embarrassed as the other. Slowly, however, they stopped being embarrassed as they both reached a new feeling.

**Happy- Bruce**

**Happy- Wally**

"Wait- that means..." Wally turned to J'onn, green eyes flaring. "You."

**Angry-Bruce**

**Angry-Wally**

Uh-oh.

"I have to go to the tower." J'onn announced, disappearing through the door as Wally and Bruce glared. Wally turned to Bruce, and muttered,

"We gotta figure out how to keep him from delving."

FIN

--

Yay! Okay, the ending was kinda rushed because...IDK...I wanna work more on some other stuff..Idk..sorry..

I hope you liked this, sorry the chapter was short, campaign to FOX for the Arrested Development movie, have a nice Halloween, Guten Tag und Auf Wedersehen, KFC is evil, yay Bat/Flash, have a super-duper life, yay Borack, watch Saturday night live on Thursdays, remind me about the new Chuck, and the Simpsons, and the office, and remember to review! Random! Bye!

I was going to write an extra 43 words so that this story would be 1000 words, but, ... oh, well... I don't know how many words are in this sentence, but I don't think it was enough...

Checked...4 words! Yay!

More then a thousand words with this addition, but I just want to say that I probably won't write a sequal, but I might...but...

Well, that is hardly a dramatic ending... I need my daily dose of drama... So: Bruce is Wally's dad! He was all along! And Superman...is the Mom! And Hawkgirl... is actually John's evil identical twin in disguise! J'onn was in a coma, so he couldn't find out, and...yea! And Wonder Woman thinks they're all crazy, and moved back home...where she found out that her father is the evil guy- Hades! Oooh...real drama! Sorta...


End file.
